Anime Gazette
by DreamerOfNight
Summary: What makes a better read than juicy celebrity gossip? Imagine the characters had a life offstage... it'd be something like this. Yusuke and Inuyasha? Hiei a party druggie? Read and find out.
1. Issue 1

The Anime Gazette

February 13, 2008

Celebrity Pairing on Rocky Ground

It seems that famous celebrities Yusuke and Inuyasha have been having relationship problems that are rapidly worsening as they approach their one year anniversary, says friends of the famous couple. We were sadly unable to contact either actor for an interview.

-Arya Star, Editor

Big Drug Bust At local Celeb Party

At Kyo Sohma's huge celebrity party last night, drugs are discovered by police when they received an anonymous tip. They were in the possession of the actor Hiei Jaganshi. In the aftermath of it all, he stated that, 'He did not know where they came from.' Police are still investigating.

-Juli Bell, Columnist

Celebrities Gone On Strike

Several well-known celebrities have suddenly gone on strike. These celebrities include Zakuro, Kurama, Kuwabara, and the entire casts of Wolf's Rain and Fruits Basket.

The casts of the two previous shows have gone on strike, fighting for better endings to their shows. We've managed to get an interview with Shuichi Kurama.

He stated that 'The producers stereotyped us. We're not saying another (...) line until I get casted fairly. So what if I'm pretty, I'm not gay!'

We'll cover more about this next issue.

-Mia R. Hart, Columnist


	2. Issue 2

Anime Gazette

February 14, 2008

**Yusuke and Inuyasha Call It Quits**

Well, it's now official. Yusuke and Inuyasha have broken up. They called it quits on their one year anniversary. This has to be their worst Valentine's Day ever. The reason for this is still currently unknown, but a friend of theirs said that they had been arguing alot lately. 'It was usually about something stupid, like hair dye.' Says long time friend, Kazuma Kuwabara, stated when questioned. Well, whatever the reason is, I'm sure it's safe to say that these two are free for the taking. So start lining up, fellas.

-Moon Shadow, Columnist

**Hiei Jaganshi: Was the Punishment Fair?**

We discovered that Hiei Jaganshi, who was recently found with drugs on his person, was sentenced to only three nights in jail, and five hours community service. Some people might consider this unfair, considering that anyone else would've gotten longer time. We would agree with them, dear readers, but unfortunately, we're not allowed to. Tell us what you think, instead. E-mail your responses to: and we'll publish it next issue.

-Jasmine Kane, Writer

**Better Writers: Celebrities Fighting for Success**

Okay, readers. You remember our article on the celebrity strike? We have more cutting edge information on that very event. I managed to track down the elusive Kiba today. For those of you who don't know, he is the pack leader of Wolf's Rain. I cornered him outside of Cafe Mew Mew. I managed to get a little bit of information out of him... until Toboe came and saved him. Let's just say, he's much stronger than portrayed on the show. I still hurt. ...Onto the information, if it weren't for paper laws, I would have much aside commentary. Kiba said, and I quote, 'I HATE the ending! It's awful! We all died!' He also said that hollywood needs new writers. Maybe Hollywood needs some new actors, too.

-Starchaser, star chaser.


	3. Issue 3

Anime Gazette

February 17, 2008

**Yusuke: Independent? Inuyasha: Moved on?**

Just yesterday, Yusuke Urameshi was spotted walking his two dogs, Inu and Niko, for the first time. Previously, Inuyasha had been the one to walk these two pups to the park, and even to the groomers'. It seemed like a mess when Inu and Niko got him all tangled up, but fellow dog lover and actor Naraku came to the rescue.

Also yesterday, famous actor Inuyasha met up with another famous actor Youko Kurama for a lunch date at the Café Mew Mew. Says a source at the Café, "…along with a few other things, they talked about how hard it was to turn their hair to that shade of white." Are these two the future hottest Hollywood couple?

-Arya Star, Editor

**HJ: Was the Punishment Fair? Your Responses.**

In last week's article I asked for your opinions on HJ's jail sentence.

I have received a few responses, this one from Lynx Tiger, "I believe that [HJ should be sentenced [at least for a longer time, and [to stop favoritism."

From Ariana Miyuki, "I say he should have his sentence jacked up. Let's make this [entire country revolt against that weak sentence."

Well, readers, this is how you felt, and the world knows it now.

-Juli Bell, columnist

**Actor's Strike: How Far Are They Willing To Go?**

The severity of the actors strike has yet to lessen. The production of YYH, and WR, and even TMM has stopped cold. The director of YYH stated this when questioned, "We had no idea something like this would happen…"  
Right. And I'm a famous fanfic director. Anytime you get that many famous celebrities and the few directors together in one place, trouble is a guarantee.

-Mia R. Hart, columnist

**Celebrity Sightings**

Guess who was spotted together at the Café Mew Mew on Valentine's Day? The two Ichigos! Yes, you heard me correctly. Ichigo Kurosaki and Ichigo Momomiya. Talk about your awkward pairing! What do their friends call them? Ichigo 1 and 2? Kurosaki and Momomiya?

Yuki Sohma was spotted at the Sky Arena on Feb. 16th, cheering and giving support for his martial artist girlfriend Akane Tendo.

And Train Heartnet just dumped his girlfriend of three months, Tohru Honda, making this sexy cat boy completely available. Meow. Good luck, ladies!

-Miu Crystal, star chaser.


	4. Issue 4

**Anime Gazette**

March 9, 2008

**Inuyasha with Youko Kurama?**

The announcement was made today; Inuyasha and Youko Kurama have hooked up. This may seem quick, but for stars… time is money, and who wants to waste money? On the other hand, it could also mean that Inuyasha had been cheating on Yusuke. I know you readers will want to know the truth about this matter so we at Anime Gazette will be looking into it.

Star-Moon Shadow, Columnist

**Actor's Strike coming to an End?**

People have been asking when the strike is going to end. I was able to interview the director of Tokyo Mew Mew in the past week. He stated that "I am willing to change Zakuro's skirt into a pair of shorts." He seems to think that this will be enough to bring her back to the show. The director of Wolf's Rain is being a little more stubborn. He was reported saying "We cannot change the ending. We have already recorded most of the episodes." As for the Yu Yu Hakusho cast, all I can say is get over it. You can't switch parts this far into the series.

-Jasmine Kane, Columnist

**Celebrity Sightings**

I decided to follow Toboe for this issue. I want to know why he attacked me last week. He went over to Kurama's mansion around 10am. The reasons behind this are still unknown since I had to wait outside. It is assumed that they were discussing the strike. After that he went over to Hitsugaya Toushirou's for a party. I wasn't allowed to enter. Once again I waited outside. Sadly he didn't come back out before I left though.

-Starchaser, Star Chaser

**A Letter from the staff of Anime Gazette**

We would really appreciate it if you would send us any ideas you might have when you review. We value the opinions of our readers here and we would really like to know what you want to hear about. What pairings do you want to see? Should another character get busted by the cops? We will never know what you want to read about unless you tell us.

-DreamerOfNight


End file.
